


No Pink?

by KingFranPetty



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Courting Rituals, Dry Humping, Enemy Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Consent, Held Down, Horniness, Insults, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Licking, Lust, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, No Romance, Non-Graphic Violence, Pegging, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Smut, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Xeno, Xenophilia, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Pink leaves so I make do with what's available to me. Loosely based on an overly complicated Love Triangle I got into.
Relationships: Black/Orange (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Orange/Pink (Among Us), Orange/Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 22





	No Pink?

I love Pink. However she leaves for long periods of time. It makes me... Well, hopefully that's not going to be an issue. After all, I am an Imposter and that could get very messy. I put my egg nest down and put a heated blanket on the eggs before choosing a black cat hat over a pumpkin hat. I'll probably wear the pumpkin tomorrow. Then I exit my room and set off to find Pink. She goes by so many names, but I can find her by her color and that flower or cherry on her head.

Something is wrong. Pink isn't here. I can't find her anywhere. I'm nearly panicking. "Where's Pink?" I whispered. The panic builds up. I whimpered in worry, "Where's Pink?" Suddenly, it's as if a wave made of the whole ocean comes over me. I shout in panic over my hyperventilation, "Where's Pink?! PINK?!! WHERE'S MY PINK!?!" Black turns his head a little and grumbles loud enough for me to hear, "Pink is taking time off, dipshit." I turn my upper half to him, glaring death. The black void liquid almost overflows my helmet. My tongue has to be brought back into my maw and my teeth grind.

Black...

This motherfucker.

Slasher, Killer, Mr. Detective. Regardless of name he goes by, I know him as my ex, my former killing partner, and my enemy who I flirt. Son of fucker is something of a rebound when Pink disappears yet I hate him in a oddly sadistic attraction way. I swear my claws are growing in my gloves just at the sound of his voice for how much I want to slice into him. I try to keep hope, "Don't lie to me, asshole. You are just saying that so I fuck you in ass again." He tips that black wide brimmed hat, chuckling like a smug asshole, "We both know I couldn't feel you last time. But if you doubt me, check." 

My lower half turns along with my upper half as I face him. Something in me wants to kill him to get rid of the trouble he poses me, but that same something wants to see if it's possible to impregnate him. If it is possible, I could use this as chance to tip the scales for the Imposter side before the game has even begun. The idea of both is quickly wiped. I'm supposed to be devoted to my pretty little Pink. That stupid Love Triangle between me, her, and him is over. I walk over slowly enough to not make any sound and grab him by that snobby suit and tie. I snarl, "I don't have time for this, "Mr. Detective." I suggest you don't toy with me."

Mr. Detective doesn't even seem fazed by the mild threat, he just keeps mocking, "Oh no, the big bad Imposter is going to not kill me like she's always done." I was about to say something back but I pause as I go over those words again. Black notes my realization, "Oh yeah, I know what you are and I know you won't kill me." The damn cocky bastard! I look around for anyone else then slam him against a wall. He just laughs. I flick open the glass and let the void liquid pour out as the growl echoes off the metal walls. I breath smoke out, "You want to lose a jaw, numb nuts?"

The crewmate tsk tsks a few times before laying out his demands, "Ah, how violent. I've like that in you. But I'd rather you give up that silly little girl and keep me permanently." My tongue comes out and I ponder if stabbing him would solve it. It's possible that he told everyone that if he dies that it must be me. There's always a mind game with the fucker. Almost as bad as that green, warfare, son of wolf type and his finger pointing. I remind him, "I've killed people for saying less and you know that. I love Pink, and I hate you." Slasher insults, "Pinkie likes me better."

I only see red. His suit rips open. My tongue licks the wounds. I drop him, then my heel stomps his helmet into the floor hard enough to brake the glass. He's suddenly across the room with me pinning him down. Killer is pleading loudly, "Fuck me! Do it. Enter me. Don't hold back. Pleasepleaseplease!" It'll make him shut his fucking mouth, I unzip my suit and allow my form enter his body. As much as he goes on about how I'm "not big enough" he seems to moan loudly. My claws come out on pin down his hands. There's a satisfaction in seeing him bent over with his ass in the air with me inside him.

I unhinged my jaw and bite down to anchor myself when I pound him. He's less than putty, he's a puddle on the floor under me. However as per typical, he's finished before I'm even halfway. It's frustrating but it'll keep his yap shut. For the time being at least... Yet I'm already regretting everything. I was supposed to be faithful to Pink. That damn triangle was supposed to end after the crew "convinced" Black to stop being an human Imposter and switch to detective work. And also after that time I got a weird noir fix. And that one time he dressed up as Pink after she left.

God damn it! Why does he keep doing this!?! PINK is the only one for me at the end of the day. I wish I could quit playing games with this bastard. The head games, the mind games, the 3D chess, Monopoly, Uno... Maybe this metaphor is getting away from me.

....... I'm going to find a rando fucko to finish inside and cry ontop of about Pink leaving. Yeah. Good thing there's only one creepy motherfucker that's always in security. Purple. Purple Guy, William Afton. Still don't get why he calls himself that or wears that night guard cap. That sus fucker. He fades into the background despite being creepy as fuck. I think he was a killer once but he quit his shit quick enough for everyone to not find out and murder his ass. Should be easy enough. 

I go up behind him, "Hey, want to fuck?" He doesn't even look away from the cameras, "Sure. Whatever." I'd prefer he'd not look, it's easier to pretend it's Pink that way. I flop my form against him. I cling close and start humping. Then I start sobbing, that came faster than I expected. I figured I'd finish before crying. Purple doesn't notice, that's good. Yet it's deeply uncomfortable how unreactive he is. Not even a grunt or groan. Maybe I shouldn't have picked the weird guy... I could say the same for black. 

It ends. I'm still deeply disappointed and unsatisfied. Which is expected with this damn corpus. How someone could stand still as a metal beam when being fucked is beyond me. At least I got off a little bit. I pull out and attempt some concern, "You cum at all?" He is a broken machine, I swear. He replies apathetic, "Yeah, whatever. Unless you want do it again... Just leave, I've got to watch cams." Welp, not screwing his bolts again. Hopefully not Black either. The thick liquid renters the suit and I flick down the glass. I zip up as I leave.

Still my head can only think of Pink. I miss her so much. I could just. Anyone else hungry?

The End.


End file.
